Eyes like water
by KakaIru
Summary: Neji contempló su reflejo en el agua y por primera vez se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que ser tan inadecuado." NejixLee para mi LJ :


**Título: **Eyes like water **  
Personaje(s): **Neji, Lee **  
Pareja(s): **NejiLee **  
Resumen:**_ "__Neji contempló su reflejo en el agua y por primera vez se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que ser tan inadecuado."_ **  
Género: **Romance. **  
Advertencia: **Ninguna. **  
N/A: **no tengo excusa para esto D: salvo que estaba aburrida, un tanto molesta, y esto estaba en mi pc desde hace días, y ando queriendo terminar todo lo que tenga incompleto; tsk, sí, misión imposible, pero bueh XD **  
Extensión: **3,409 palabras.

* * *

**Eyes like water**

_Un One-shot Neji/Lee

* * *

_

Neji contempló su reflejo en el agua y por primera vez se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que ser tan inadecuado. Ciertamente, aún siendo un genio, siendo un _Hyuga_, aún poseyendo una increíble fuerza e inteligencia, a pesar de su _innegable_ atractivo, había _algo_ que no estaba bien con él; y era ese _algo_ lo que había empezado a atormentarlo. Usualmente Neji no era de los que reparaban en tonterías, en asuntos sin importancia que no representaran un beneficio a largo plazo, pero así como había logrado convertirse en ANBU a sus diecinueve años, así como su cuerpo había crecido y se había desarrollado, también su mente lo había hecho. No había que tener dos dedos de frente para comprender que a pesar de tener una vida aparentemente perfecta, su existencia distaba mucho de serlo. Aún antes de que los hechos se volcaran sobre él, ya el Hyuga había empezado a intuir que ese abismal vacío que le consumía el pecho y las entrañas no era sino una de las consecuencias de estar completa e innegablemente solo.

Sí, con diecinueve años de edad, la máscara del gorrión y un historial de asesinatos digno del mejor homicida, Neji Hyuga había llegado a la conclusión de que iba a perder la cabeza si seguía experimentando tan intensa soledad. De este modo, con este nuevo conocimiento, no tuvo más que pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de solucionar tan imprevista complicación (no era un problema, porque los Hyuga _no tienen_ problemas). Así que había llegado a la conclusión de que la solución más rápida era encontrar compañía. Bastante simple, ¿no?

Para Neji Hyuga debió haberlo sido, pero así como no había contado con tal sentimentalismo, tampoco contó con que la presencia de otro ser humano, en este caso, una kunoichi, le resultase tan desagradable. El Hyuga no tenía pensado repetir la experiencia, y por momentos cejó levemente en su empeño; esto, claro está, antes de que la soledad golpeara de nuevo, antes de que Neji abriera los ojos y se encontrara, confundido y desorientado, en aquel claro de bosque en los límites de Konoha, bajo la lluvia, a mitad de la noche, con el frío calándole los huesos. Neji maldijo para sus adentros esa noche, y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí, o para qué. Estaba confundido, y preocupado (porque los ninjas no pueden _simplemente_ despertar en un lugar desconocido).

Necesitaba hablar con Tsunade, se dijo, porque sospechaba que había algún problema con sus patrones de chakra, con su organismo, con _algo_.

Sí, nuevamente, _algo_.

Fue _algo_ que no hizo sino aumentar su confusión hasta alcanzar niveles desorbitantes. Porque antes de irse, no queriendo atrapar un resfriado, un sonido lejano pero vagamente familiar captó su atención. Neji no recuerda mucho de esa noche, pero sabe que aquel sonido eran los puños de Lee golpeando uno de los gruesos árboles que le servían de postes de entrenamiento. Y entonces, sin saber por qué, se había acercado a él, tras mucho mirarlo en silencio; y de algún modo habían terminado hablando. Ah… y Neji había tomado la mano de Lee, había visto la sangre, y Lee había reído nerviosamente, excusándose porque no había podido parar de entrenar a pesar de la hora y a pesar de la lluvia; pero Neji no le prestaba atención, ni a las palabras ni a la risa; no le prestaba atención a nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había limpiado con su blanco kimono las heridas del pelinegro, y Lee había agradecido, siempre sonriente, hablando de más, por supuesto, e inconscientemente Neji se había negado a soltar su mano. No fue sino al llegar a casa que el Hyuga comprendió dos cosas: una de ellas, que había arruinado su kimono favorito; la segunda y más importante, que el vacío en su pecho parecía haber dimitido un poco. Fue cuando su confusión aumentó, acompañada de aquellos sueños que comenzaron a perseguirlo con una insistencia acosadora, y la imagen de Lee, la risa de Lee y las palabras de Lee. A partir de ese momento, Neji comenzó a experimentar.

El experimento fue constante pero gradual. Una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento, una misión juntos, pequeños y cortos momentos de silencio bajo el cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillando en lo alto, e inesperadamente el vacío fue llenándose, _de_ _Lee_. El pensamiento, por sí solo, fue preocupante, pero cuando Neji quiso darse cuenta, se hallaba demasiado sumergido en un combate que no podía ganar. Esta vez la pelea no era contra Lee, sino contra su peor y más grande enemigo: Neji Hyuga. Sí, una pelea contra sí mismo, una pelea por el dominio de su cuerpo, por el control de sus emociones; porque lo que había empezado como un inocente experimento, había mutado en un sustento del cual parecía no poder desprenderse. Y el cuerpo, corazón y espíritu de Neji Hyuga quería más.

—Debo estar enloqueciendo —se dijo aquella vez, cuando las yemas de sus dedos ardieron por el intenso deseo de acariciar los negros mechones de pelo que se pegaban a la frente de Lee, aquella calurosa tarde mientras ambos descansaban de un arduo entrenamiento.

Supo que era peligroso, pero no estaba dispuesto a parar; no _podía_ parar. Neji Hyuga podía enfrentarlo todo, podía vencerlo todo, por lo que algo tan sencillo como erradicar ese ridículo deseo de su cabeza no iba a suponer mayor problema.

Tres días después, Neji volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose confundido, desorientado _y_ _jadeante_. Estaba en el mismo campo de entrenamiento, de noche, con la lluvia golpeando su kimono, pero, esta vez, tenía a Rock Lee bajo su cuerpo. Neji deseó reclamarle lo que estaba haciendo, deseó gritarle y echarle una culpa que no tenía, entonces vio que tenía, firmemente apretadas entre sus manos, las muñecas de su ex-compañero, apresándolas a ambos lados en su cabeza. Neji también recuerda sus ojos exageradamente abiertos, y la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la textura de su lengua, y la fuerza de su puño.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Neji!? —había exclamado Lee tras asestarle un buen golpe. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, el mono verde ligeramente rasgado y la respiración agitada.

—No lo sé… —su respuesta, aunque incompleta, había sido honesta.

Con sinceridad, Neji no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo o qué diablos se había apoderado de él que le había llevado a hacerle tal cosa a su ex-compañero. Y en ese momento, a pesar de que estuvo convencido de que _debía_ pedir a Tsunade que lo examinara, que le abriera la cabeza en dos de ser necesario, la vergüenza que sintió fue demasiado grande como para confesarle lo sucedido. Sin mencionar otra palabra, se alejó de Lee y del claro de bosque en un parpadeo, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de la lluvia y a pesar del ardor en su pecho.

Fue eso lo que lo llevó a pensar que, definitivamente, había _algo_ _horriblemente_ _mal_ con él. Durante horas, días, semanas, estuvo cuestionándose al respecto; revisándose a consciencia. Y mientras más escarbaba en su interior, más aumentaba el ardor en su pecho, y se magnificó de tal manera que Neji tuvo que parar, porque pensó que el dolor lo consumiría. Así había terminado, herido, confuso, y evadiendo a Lee a todo momento, sintiéndose, por primera vez, cobarde.

Fue tras una matanza particularmente cruel y liberadora, que Neji se permitió un poco de paz luego de tan largas noches llenas de inquietud y zozobra. Desprendió la máscara de gorrión que salvaguardaba su rostro y se despojó del ensangrentado uniforme de ANBU. Como una cascada, su largo y brillante pelo negro se derramó sobre sus hombros blancos y ligeramente lastimados. Completamente desnudo y claramente expuesto, Neji se adentró en el prístino lago que pareció lavar no sólo la sangre que se adhería a su cuerpo como una sanguijuela, sino también el dolor que había empezado a reclamar el alma del Hyuga.

Se sumergió en el lago hasta que el agua pasó su cintura, su pecho, tocó suavemente su barbilla, hundió sus mejillas y sobrepasó sus cabellos. Cuando Neji salió a flote, un par de minutos después, el agua resbalaba, brillante y pura, por su pálida piel; sus ojos, blancos, lilas y grises, contemplaron la luna fijamente, derramándose, o tal vez era el agua, o tal vez no. Neji pensó levemente en aquel caótico, errado, y desconcertante encuentro con el especialista en taijutsu; recordó vagamente sus ojos desorbitados, su hiriente sorpresa, y su rechazo inmediato; y sólo hasta ese momento reparó en el insoportable dolor que le cruzó el pecho, como si le hubiesen clavado un kunai envenenado muy cerca del corazón, no lo suficiente como para matarlo pero con el veneno trabajando lentamente y sin equivocarse, haciendo del sufrimiento un suplicio, una tortura de su condena.

Fue cuando aquella insignificante pregunta cruzó su cerebro, y sus ojos perla observaron la luna detenidamente, con un brillo de inusitada tristeza opacando su mirada. ¿Qué había de equivocado en él? Cuestionó con intensidad, demandando una justa respuesta, ¡porque no entendía nada! ¿Qué significaba aquel horrible y tenaz dolor que lo sobrepasaba cada vez que pensaba en Lee, cada vez que recordaba su rostro desencajado y parcialmente traicionado? ¿Por qué hería tanto saber que cualquiera que fuese ese sentimiento que pudiese sentir por su ex-compañero (sino es que ex-amigo) nunca se vería ni medianamente correspondido? ¿Y por qué Neji no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando no pensar.

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba para ser suficiente para Lee? Y mientras más meditaba en ello, más imposibles lucían sus intenciones, más desesperado se sentía. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo demonios podría convencer a Lee para que dejara de mirarle de aquella forma (con miedo, ¡Rock Lee, el que no temía a nada!) que tanto lo martirizaba?

—Neji-kun…

El Hyuga levantó la mirada ante el suave y familiar llamado, su imperturbable rostro ocultando las variadas emociones que hacían presa de él en aquel momento. Estupor, por supuesto, porque no había sentido la presencia de nadie; asombro, al encontrar precisamente a la persona que había monopolizado sus pensamientos; y finalmente desconsuelo, al comprender que a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, se encontraba más lejos que nunca antes.

Lee le miraba desde la orilla, vistiendo su usual mono verde, el mismo peinado, las mismas vendas alrededor de sus brazos; de algún modo seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo Lee que Neji conocía, retaba y había empezado a adorar en silencio. Tenía, entonces, una expresión imposible de identificar; era el miedo tal vez, o un extraño nerviosismo, una vergüenza que lo sobrepasaba, o quizás una combinación de todo, una mezcla que se fundía con el tono calmo de su voz, con el leve movimiento de sus dedos y su pecho, al respirar.

Neji trató de alejar la ligera molestia, la insistente punzada de incomodidad y malestar, mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago, reconociendo la presencia del otro. Sin preocuparse por su estado de entera desnudez, salió a la superficie y tomó asiento junto al pelinegro, notando, no sin cierto regocijo, obligándose a contener la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con dominar sus labios, el marcado sonrojo que había atacado el rostro de Lee, haciéndolo lucir extremadamente adorable.

Con el Hyuga calladamente a su lado, y Lee podría haber jurado que, de no ser por su taimada respiración, aquel no era más que una estatua. Lee jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos y se removió en su sitio, inquieto. Al notar su obvia incomodidad, Neji lo miró fijamente, sus ojos transparentes y líquidos pero siempre penetrantes, casi acusadores.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la frase había sonado más ruda y agresiva de lo que Neji había deseado, pero tantos años a la defensiva, con una actitud hiriente y altiva, le habían otorgado ese tono.

Lee saltó en sitio, sorprendido por la abrupta rudeza. Miró a Neji un segundo, menos que un segundo, durante el cual sus ojos lucieron heridos, antes de volver la vista al lago, y luego a la luna. Soltó un suspiro largo y tendido.

—Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, Neji-kun. No pensé que estarías aquí —respondió con suavidad.

Neji lo observó de forma analítica, tratando de advertir cualquier rastro de mentira, pero justo como esperaba, no halló ninguno. Por momentos no supo qué decir, no supo si debía, o _quería_, preguntar qué hacia Lee por allí a esas horas, así que tan sólo optó por permanecer en silencio. Y no era un silencio tenso o incómodo, simplemente… apacible.

Minutos, o segundos, después, Neji comprendió que ninguno de los diría nada, y la presencia de Lee, más que reconfortarlo, le recordaba aquello que con tanto ahínco estaba tratando de olvidar; su voz, su aroma, la textura de su piel, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el sabor de sus labios… Ladeó la cabeza a un costado, tratando de ocultar se evidente pesar, y se dispuso a irse, porque no podía permanecer un segundo más junto a aquel y reprimir el incontrolable deseo de tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo desnudo, _jadeando_.

—Neji-kun… —llamó el alumno favorito de Gai al ver a su ex-compañero moverse. Por un segundo su tono fue desesperado, y sólo por la forma en que sus expresivos ojos negros lo miraron, Neji permaneció en su sitio.

—¿Qué quieres? —nuevamente la rudeza en su voz, pero esta vez Lee no se dejó amedrentar. Agachó la vista y observó sus manos, de cierto modo escapando de lo que vendría.

—Neji-kun, ¿por qué has estado evadiéndome todos estos días?

Neji lo miró como si hubiese dicho el peor disparate del mundo. ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo como eso? ¿Es que acaso no era _obvio_ el motivo por el que lo hacía, por el que, de ser posible, lo seguiría haciendo?

—Lee…

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —le interrumpió, cosa muy extraña en él. Esta vez, fue el turno de que Neji le observara, desconcertado, ojos bien abiertos. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?— ¿Fue por el modo en que reaccioné?

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Neji al ser partícipe de la ingenuidad del otro, del dolor latente en su mirada, como si _de verdad_ creyera que la culpa había sido suya. Neji suspiró, su ceño fruncido a causa de la concentración. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa que sintieras repulsión ante mis… _avances_, Lee —dijo quedamente, de forma trivial como si su rechazo no hubiese sido la cosa que más le hubiese afectado desde la muerte de su padre.

—¡No sentí repulsión! —estalló Lee de pronto, su afirmación tomando a Neji por sorpresa. Cuando el Hyuga lo miró, sus ojos exigiendo una explicación, vio su rostro acalorado y sus puños firmemente cerrados— No fue repulsión —repitió entonces más calmadamente, a pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Cerró los ojos, como si su seguridad flaqueara al ver el serio rostro de Neji—. Es sólo que… estaba muy nervioso. Era la primera vez que —aquí dudo un poco, y el silencio de Neji le insistió para que continuara—, fue la primera vez que alguien me… que alguien se acercó a mí con _esas_ intenciones. No supe qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes te me habías acercado, nunca diste muestras de sentirte de esa manera, y entonces me sorprendiste. Y tuve miedo…

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Neji sin saber qué decir realmente. ¿Entonces no había sido asco lo que brillaba en la mirada de Lee? ¿Simplemente se había sentido asustado? Aun así, a pesar de que dicha afirmación había brotado de sus propios labios, se le hacía imposible figurar al amo del taijutsu sintiendo _miedo_, de _él_.

Lee asintió tenuemente.

—Estaba asustado, Neji —aceptó, sus mejillas coloreándose de nueva cuenta—. Nunca antes habías sido amable conmigo, y de pronto te lanzaste sobre mí, me besaste, y fue mi primer beso y…

Ni siquiera pudo continuar, la vergüenza sobrepasándolo, su rostro rojo como el tomate. Hablar de su total falta de experiencia en el campo amoroso no era algo que hiciera con facilidad, mucho menos con soltura. Aunque no fuese un gran secreto, pues probablemente todos en la aldea ya debían sospecharlo, aunque fuese por mera malicia, Lee se estaba reservando para su persona especial. Ahora, lo que probablemente nadie, a excepción de Gai-sensei (quien se había dado cuenta gracias a su _juvenil_ sabiduría) sabía, es que esta persona 'especial' no era Sakura, como mucho había clamado Lee en su juventud. Sí, la chica siempre sería por siempre una de las personas más importantes para él, y ciertamente no dudaría en dar su vida por ella de ser necesario, pero quien reinaba realmente en su corazón, era alguien completamente opuesto, enteramente diferente y, hasta unas semanas atrás, totalmente inalcanzable.

—¿Quieres decir que no sentiste asco por lo que te hice? —preguntó Neji con una inseguridad que, aunque difícil de creer en alguien como él, estaba completamente justificada. Pero, extrañamente, todo el panorama había cambiado para el joven Hyuga, si es que las palabras de Lee eran ciertas, por supuesto (no que hubiese pensado que el otro pudiera mentirle, pues aquello era prácticamente imposible); y Neji sintió su estomago retorcerse, pero no de una forma incómoda o desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Eso debía ser, posiblemente, lo que todos denominaban 'mariposas en el estomago', y por primera vez Neji se sintió ajeno a todo eso pero gustoso de entregarse a la placentera sensación.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Lee negó categóricamente, con la energía que le caracterizaba.

—¡Nunca podría sentir asco de algo como eso, Neji-kun! —dijo con vehemencia, sus ojos disparándose hacia el rostro de su compañero y encontrando dos perlas que le observaban con una intensidad y un _deseo_ agobiantes. Lee desvió la mirada, abochornado— N-No me mires así, Neji-kun… —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Neji, sintiéndose liviano de pronto, su ánimo renovado y un leve tinte juguetón en la voz, incapaz de reprimir la creciente _felicidad_ que sentía.

—P-Pues como si estuvieses a punto de comerme —respondió, sus mejillas rojas como fresas.

—¿Y eso te molestaría? —esta pregunta, aparentemente simplona, cargaba un significado mucho más profundo. Con esas simples palabras, Neji planteaba muchas y más grandes incógnitas. ¿Se sentía Lee cómodo con sus avances? ¿No iba a golpearlo para luego salir huyendo? ¿Todo lo que decía era en serio? ¿Le estaba correspondiendo? Y más importante que todo eso: ¿estaba de acuerdo en ser _completamente_ _suyo_?

—N-No… No me molestaría, N-Neji-kun —dijo casi inaudiblemente, el corazón palpitándole violentamente dentro del pecho, y Lee estuvo casi seguro de que probablemente sus latidos iban a despertar a toda Konoha; pero ni siquiera su desaforado corazón podía competir contra el de Neji, quien parecía iba a sufrir un ataque cardíaco de un momento a otro—. De hecho, c-creo que eso me gustaría… ¡Neji-kun! —chilló cuando el Hyuga se lanzó sobre sus labios.

Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la lengua juguetona que exigía cobijo dentro de su boca, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron, otorgando el acceso que el otro necesitaba, ahogó un gemido contra la boca de Neji, cuando su lengua se movió hasta acariciar cada parte de Lee, hasta memorizar su sabor, ambas lenguas enfrascándose en una batalla que Lee decidió perder, porque no perdía realmente. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Neji cuando el aire se le hizo escaso, comenzando a marearse, sus pulmones ardiendo. Renuentemente Neji le dejó ir, no sin antes acariciar el labio inferior de Lee y morderlo juguetonamente, ganándose un _interesante _gemido por parte de su pelinegro.

—Mi bestia verde… —susurró Neji juntando su frente con la de Lee, perdiéndose en los ojos negros que parecían devorarlo todo y en la abismal calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Lee.

—Sólo si tú eres mi Neji-kun —sonrió Lee rozando sus labios con los de Neji.

Atrapándolo entre sus brazos, el Hyuga lo estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su pelo. Inspiró profundamente y observó la luna de forma callada, Lee descansando entre sus brazos como si intuyera que el momento era importante y requería silencio. Con los ojos grises fijos en el altivo astro, Neji agradeció en silencio. Agradeció con todo su corazón por esas imperfecciones que tanto lo habían atormentado.

—Te amo, Lee… —murmuró en su oído.

—Yo también te amo, Neji-kun.

Sí, tal vez habían sido esas imperfecciones las que le habían puesto a Lee en los brazos. Y no, decididamente, no quería cambiar.


End file.
